The Shadow Princess
by PinkayPinkPink
Summary: A young girl is getting married to someone she just slept with. Her life is now in danger from an old evil and she needs support. She finds out who she is and falls into a strange place with well known people. OCxOC lemon! Not for those under the age of 18 please!
1. Wild nights

Adelaide,the best place for Kira Doom(a young brown hedgehog with a red streak in her fringe)was in the middle of rain was gone and the traffic wasn't too bad so she and her friends went shopping.

Kira went to a bookstore and was reading a book she found when suddenly she bumped into Darkness,a grey hedgehog with Shadow's quills but with blue streaks and a side fringe had green eyes and a tuft of white chest fur and boots.

"Oh hey Ki!"

"Hey Darky,sup?"She said blushing at her nickname.

"Not much just trying to find an interesting book."He replied.

They chatted for a while and went to the ordered hot chocolate that had a hint of mint and some chocolate muffins.

"Thanks for the meal Darky!"She said,kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome."He said rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

"Your blushing!"Kira said laughing.

"Am not!"He said,blushing more.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

They started to laugh about how childish they were sounding and stopped arguing.

Kira pecked him on the lips and ran . Darkness just sat there, touched his lips and thought about what had happened.

'DARKNESS'S P.O.V'

'What just happened?Does Kira like me?I do have a crush on her but does she share the same feelings?'I thought.

I started walking back home with my books and the way I thought about Kiras kiss and what I arrived home I went into my room and collapsed on my bed and dreamt of Kira.

'KIRA'S P.O.V'

When I arrived home I walked up the stairs to my room and sat down.I put my books away and layed down.I was soon off to sleep.

'IN KIRA'S DREAM'

I was near a river,on some grass, home was lost by the nothingness that was covering Australia.I saw something come out of the fog that formed the was it came closer I could make out a hedgehog shape and then I saw him, collapsed in front of me.

"Kira,I love y- "He was cut off by the sound of the footsteps of eggmans head turned towards the sound of the footsteps.

"Kira,don't fight him he's too strong."  
>He mumbled.<p>

I ran off,weaving around trees and monster was right in front of me.I jumped and was about to hit it when it turned around and back handed me into a tree.

'IN REALITY'

I awoke with a cold sweat.I needed to hug someone.I got out my chaos emerald and teleported to Darkness's place.

When I got there I saw him,my Darkness quietly I crept into the bed and slept.

'DARKNESS'S P.O.V'  
>I felt something brush against my leg, I opened my eyes and looked to see what it .I smiled when I saw her as she slept like an I put my arms around her, I planted a kiss upon her forehead,being careful not to wake her she slept in my arms, I thought I should play a prank on her so I took her top off,revealing her breasts and I took her pants off so she was I like it ALOT but I can't wait to see her face when she sees me hugging her with her naked.I closed my eyes and fell asleep.<p>

I felt a movement in my arms and opened my was morning and Kira was awake.

"Morning beautiful."I cooed.

"Morning."Kira said blushing.

"Why am I naked?"She said.

"Well you madeout with me."I lied.

She blushed and used the sheet to cover herself.

"Kira,your beauty must not be are a beautiful creature and nothing can compare to you."I said softly while hugging her.

(A/N I know,cheesy right.)

"Really?"She questioned,not noticing that the sheet had slipped off of her.

"Yes Kira,I love you."I said,leaning in.

'AUTHOR P.O.V(M rated)'

As he closed the gap between their bodies,Darkness pinned Kira against the kissed him passionately and put her arms around loved her warmth and the way she touched put his hand underneath Kira and used his fingers to rub her moaned and moved her hips in time with the rubbing to create extreme wet pussy was swollen from arousal and she was about to juices came out at such a rate that Darkness had to lick the sweet honey off of his dove in and licked her pussy clean therefore arousing the young hedgehog enough to make her have another orgasm.

Darkness's was known for an impressive length for his 9 inches no other male in the school measured up to him and soon his boner had grown to 8 inches so far and Kira was making it easy to become aroused. She noticed Darkness's little friend and licked the tip of it,tasting his flesh. She licked up his shaft and around the rim making him Kira put his cock in her mouth she used her mouth and fingers to work her started to thrust into her mouth making her moan as it hit the roof of her, rubbed his shaft even more and he was reaching his limit.

"Kira!"He shouted.

His barriers broke,a river of semen going down Kira's the load was spent Kira got up and lowered herself onto his length,her pussy dripping with her closed her eyes as she felt herself being stretched to accommodate his full walls pressed against him as she bounced upon his cock,her tits 's bounced and Darkness had his head tilted back and his eyes closed as he took in the full pleasure of the experience,the sexy hedgie,the kiss,the fact that they were having sex right felt a great pleasure that had to be let they both screamed eachothers names,they came and Kira snuggled into Darkness's chest fur,he deemed himself worthy of being the luckiest hedgehog in the world.


	2. New body and mind

The front door of Darkness's house was opened as his parents walked in and crept up the hallway to see that Darkness's bedroom door was halfway open. His mother saw a young female hedgehog sleeping on his chest, she fainted and her husband caught her and put her on the couch in the lounge room. He walked to Darkness's bed side with a megaphone.

"DARKNESS STEVEN JEM!"He yelled.

Kira and Darkness jumped and rubbed their ears.

"Dad,It's not what it looks like!"

"I think it is what it looks like!"

"Dad,Kira used her chaos emerald to teleport here because she was scared by some layed down in my bed and I played a prank on her by stripping her while she was a we woke up,one thing led to another and...yeah."

"What is her full name?

"Oh,my name is Kira Roselle Mariana Doom!"She said nervously.

"I've heard that name before."He said.

"Dad if you don't mind,we need to get dressed."

"Oh,ok."

He walked out leaving Kira and Darkness alone.

"Well,umm..."Kira said rubbing her head.

Kira stood up with her back facing put her purple tank top and pink and black striped track pants on and sat down on the bed.

"You know..."Darkness started.

"That was the best experience ever!"

"I know right!It was so good!"Kira replied.

"You Hedgehogs better get down here!"Darkness's dad called.

They ran down the hall way to the lounge and sat down.

"Now what exactly happened after what you told me."He said.

"We had sex,without a condom sir."Kira mumbled.

"Now Kira,call me seriously Darkness,if she gets pregnant,I won't take care of it nor have it ?"

"Yes."They said.

"Good now off you go."

'KIRA'S P.O.V'  
>We headed to Darkness's room and sat on his bed.I kissed his cheek and hugged then did I realise that I was truly in love with we cuddled,I felt his warmth and his arms around me made me feel safe.I kissed him passionately and it wasn't long before he kissed put his hands on the back of my head as we kissed and made sure that our kiss would never break before its due did we know that a Hedge-cat from the future was watching our every move.<p>

'AUTHOR P.O.V'

"Just as I thought,they have fallen for eachother."She said.

"For I Tara Jewel,shall be awake soon."She mumbled.

As she took off on her angel wings she used her powers to fuse her silhouette to Kira therefore making her a princess of the shadows.

"Ughh,my head."Kira groaned.

She collapsed into Darkness's arms and fell unconscious.

"Kira?KIRA!?"He yelled,a worried look painted on his face.

He used her emerald to teleport to the hospital and sprinted to the service told the nurse what happened and she took her to her couldn't stay as there were tests to be he got home,he told his parents and Kira's parents what happened and went to his took his boots off and fell asleep.

'AT THE HOSPITAL'  
>Kira was alone that night and at Midnight,something floated off of her bed and curled up into a ball that started glowing uncurled and the pink energy that surrounded her,wrapped her up in a burst open revealing a brown Hedge-cat with blue and pink streaks in her hedgehog eyes were yellow instead of brown and she had a cat had grown black angel wings and her breasts were attire consists of a black strapless bra and a black and pink mini had long white socks that came up to mid thigh and mary jane tie was black and pink and she wore black eyeshadow and bright red lipstick.<p>

"Now to find Darkness."Kira said.

She flew to Darkness's room and climbed in through the tore off his sheets and got on top him. He opened his eyes to see a Hedge-cat.

"Who are you?"he said.

"I am Kira ,your girl friend. Someone has fused there silhouette to me and now I`m the Shadow princess."She replied.

'M rated'

Darkness held her close and kissed her they melted into the kiss Darkness used his foot to take off her shoes and broke the kiss. He got ontop of kira and pulled her underwear down.

"Darkness,I am still sore from yesterday.I don't think we should."She said.

"Ok."Darkness mumbled.

"But we can still get naked and I can suck you."She suggested.

Darkness's eyes widened at that he nodded and rubbed his cock to get him got dressed in a net pantyhose and corset but kept the mini put on some heels and a choker then sat on the bed ready for a juicy cock to be in her put her ass in his face and spread her legs so he could lick put him in her mouth and worked her the way that Kira performed,Darkness was sure that his cock had grown to Darkness put his tongue inside her she moaned and sent vibrations through his threw his head back and couldn't keep the pressure couldn't let go though as Kira wasn't aroused enough began to rub her clit whilst fingering her.

"Oh yes Darky,it feels so good~"She moaned

She moved away from him and got onto his member as she saw him straining to keep it in.

"Let it go Darky,let it all go!"She yelled

He came and what a feeling it felt more in him than, he finished kira pulled a 10 inch strap on dildo from her shoe and strapped it got some lube and smothered the thing in Darkness was still resting,she entered him and thrusted hard and groaned and moaned in pain and pleasure as she stretched him.

"Kira!"He screamed as he came.

His seed went all oved their chests and Kira had one more took off the dildo and put it on Darkness.

"Uhh Kira,what are you doing?

"You'll see."

She lowered herself onto both members and lay down as Darkness thrusted into ass was stretched by the strap on and her pussy by Darkness himself.

Kira undid the only thing keeping her corset on and pulled her skirt over her head whilst Darkness pulled him closer so they could kiss but Darkness had another thing in licked her nipples and her head flung back from the 's seed entered her never new he had so much in him and his cum was starting to she was sure he was done she and Darkness cleaned up and she took of her heels and took off the strap on and Kira collapsed onto him from sheer truly loved her and all her little fell asleep and a girl and a boy were seen through the window talking about their mother and father.


	3. Sickness, family and engagements

'Five weeks later'

"Oh god."Darkness said

"Wha?"Kira questioned

"Look at our house!It's ruined"He replied

Kira and Darkness were living together now and had a small house near a mall so they could walk to the shops and they had a garden so they can have a saw that someone had wrecked the front yard by throwing blue paint onto the plants and orange paint onto the trees were covered in oil and the paths had egg on them.

Kira walked over to an identical house next door and looked at that house and sweat was his walked in and sat down with their new pet,Scooter.  
>She is a short hair Guineapig with a orange head and has an orange spot on the left side of her body with the rest of her being has brown eyes and a pink ear on her left side and a brown one on her right.<p>

Kira picked her up and held her in her hands.

"Hello Scooter,welcome to your home."She said softly.

Scooter squeaked in response and jumped onto Kira's snuggled up under her chin and purred softly.

"Well looks like Scooter is happy."Darkness said.

After they put her back Kira felt a bit nauseous and ran to the threw ran to the bathroom and saw Kira throwing up. He rubbed her back and helped hold her fringe she finished he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room.

Once she was asleep,he rang up Skylar Taya, One of Kira's told her what happened and asked if she could come over.

Skylar brought a friend over,her name is Rovee.

Skylar is a cyan fox with blue eyes and brown hair with black and white has two tails and is Tails Girlfriend.

Rovee is a brown hedgehog with blue streaks in her caramel hair which is curly and done up in a pony brown eyes look green under a blacklight and as Kira's little sister,she was also affected by her transformation so she has purple and blue butterfly wings that turn black at night.

"Hey Skylar,Hi Rovee!"He said cheerfully.

"Wheres my sister!"Rovee questioned.

"In our room-wait hold are her sister?"

"Eyup."Rovee replied

They all went up to Kira and Darkness's room and waited for Kira to wake up and when she did Rovee and Skylar barely recognized hugged them and yawned.

"Why are you here?"

"To see if you are alright because Darkness rang us up and told us you threw up and because I have done a first aid course, Skylar rang me up to check on you."Rovee replied.

"If my memory serves me correct,you had sex twice in a twenty four hour period five weeks ago and your period is late am I correct?"Rovee asked

"Yes."

"Then take this and go to the bathroom."She said handing Kira a pregnancy test kit.

'KIRA'S P.O.V'

I went into the bathroom and started to test myself.I held up the first .Again I .Damn more .Oh god I'm how am I gonna tell .I got an time!

'Darkness's P.O.V'

'VRRRRRRR,VRRRRRRRRR'

Oh great,a 's from Kira ,hmmmm,oh god,whaaaaaat!

"KIRA IS PREGNANT!"I yelled.

"What?Seriously?"Skylar questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Omg I'm so happy for you!"Rovee smiled and jumped up and down.

'Author P.O.V'

Darkness slowly tilted the door knob until it was enough to open the bathroom door her threw the door open and ran to Kira and kissed held eachother and Rovee Dawwed and were almost fan girl got down on one knee.

"Kira,I've been thinking about this for five weeks now and I've wondered if you would do me the honour of marrying me?"

He pulled out a is silver with diamonds and amethysts put together to make swirls on the top.

"OH MY GOD OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!"Kira screamed and hugged Darkness before kissing him.

The other applauded and fan girl heard some loud squealing coming from the ran down and looked at wanted some picked her up and stroked quieted down after a minute or two and Kira put her turned around to see Darkness,her friend and her noticed He still had the ring and let him put it on her friends congratulated her they left.

"Well,shall we book an appointment for an ultrasound?"Darkness asked.

"Of course!"She replied.

They said goodbye to Rovee and Skylar and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kira got dressed and ready to have her ultrasound. She looked at her watch. It was 7am.

"Oh well."She said.

She heard a thump up stairs and jumped. She looked up the stairs to see Darkness, with messy quills, about to walk down the stairs. She ran up the stairs and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Hey!"

"Shower. Now."

"Fine."

He hesitantly stepped into the shower and turned it on. Kira stepped out of the room and went down to the laundry to check on Scooter. As soon as the door opened, she heard Scooter week in delight and she put her paws up against the bars of the cage. Kira exited the room and got some celery from the kitchen. She came back to Scooter and gave her the celery. She weeked and ate the celery.

She looked to the top of the stairs to see Darkness with a towel around his body, walking to their room. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He gasped and dropped his towel, exposing his cock. He turned around to see Kira grinning at him. He kissed her and said "Good morning my beautiful fiance." She blushed and said "Good morning." He laughed and walked off to get dressed.

She went back down to the kitchen and made breakfast for them both. She got the bacon and eggs out of the fridge and placed them on the counter next to the now warm frying pan. She got a circular cookie cutter and placed it on the pan. She cracked an egg into the cookie cutter and laid bacon out beside it. Darkness ran to the kitchen and breathed in the aroma of the sizzling bacon and eggs. He sat down and stared at the frying pan.

Kira put the bacon and eggs for both of them on the table and they started eating. Darkness finished first and put his plate on the counter and sat down waiting for Kira to finish.

Once she was done, they got on a bus to the hospital (because they had no drivers license). When they arrived they got the directions to the ultrasound clinic and waited to be called up. When they were called up the doctor asked their names and ages and Darkness replied with. " I'm Darkness Steven Jem and I'm 14, and this is my fiance Kira Roselle Mariana Doom and she's 13." The doctor looked shocked that they were so young and asked how long ago they had sex. Kira replied with."We've had sex twice one day after the other and that was 5 weeks ago." The doctor asked if they used a condom and they both said no. The doctor asked for Kira to lie down so he could see if she was pregnant and how many children she will have. He put some gel on her lower abdomen and started looking. "Kira I see more than one child in here. There are 4 children. But there is something very peculiar about them. They have fully grown but are really small. I suggest waiting a week or two and then seeing me again."

Darkness got light headed at the sound of 4 children. Kira was delighted and with that news, Kira got cleaned up and they headed home.


	4. Elemental trouble

span lang="hi-IN" /span1 week later at the hospital "Ok Kira, the babies have grown significantly so im gonna give you a needle that will induce labour." The doctor said. He slid the needle into Kira's hand and injected the clear fluid into her veins. He gave her a gown and told her to get dressed and lay on the table. She did as she was told and waited for the serum to have an affect on her body.

Darkness was sitting on a chair by her side and held her hand. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Kira suddenly cringed and squeezed his hand as the first contractions coursed through her body. The doctor positioned himself in between her legs so he could deliver the children. Kira cried out in pain and arched her back. The doctor saw an ear poking out of her opening and spread her legs more. She felt tears slide down her cheek as another painful contraction coursed through her body. This continued for another hour before the first of the quadruplets was born. She was a grey winged Hedgehog with a brown fringe, they named her Mirabelle Rose Jem. It wasn't long before the second of the quads was delivered and soon, they were checked and cleaned up by the nurses.

The second one delivered was a boy who they named Adrian Forester Jem. He was a Winged Cat and had blue tips on his ears and tail and was completely grey. The third was a girl who they named Duchess Topaz Jem. She was a brown Hedgehog with wings and had long flowing pink hair with pastel blue, yellow and green streaks. The final child was a girl named Cloud Aurora Jem. She was a winged pure white Hedge-Cat with hair of all the colours of the rainbow and had black tips on her ears, tail fingers and toes.

After they were given the ok, they went home. In the week between the ultrasound and the birth, they decorated a room that is now a nursery, got cots and various other baby furniture and got baby clothes and supplies. They got designated colours for each child. Yellow for Mirabelle, Green for Adrian, Pink for Duchess and Blue for Cloud. Kira and Darkness placed each child in their cots and let them sleep. Kira immediately went to bed and Darkness followed suit. Kira cuddled up to Darkness's body and purred like a cat.

"Hey Kira."

"Yes?"

"Do you smell something burning?"

Kira sniffed the air and she ran to the nursery. Her eyes went wide when she saw Duchess awake and looking at her fingers that were currently producing flames. She ran to her and blew out the flames. Duchess looked at her with tears forming in her red eyes. Kira cradled her and shushed her and put her back to sleep. Kira saw Mirabelle blowing a gale at Cloud, her eyes glowing yellow. Cloud woke up and her eyes glowed blue as she surrounded herself in a bubble so she could sleep. Adrian woke up and formed a wall of trees around Mirabelle's bed, his eyes glowing green. Kira picked up Adrian and frowned at him. His eyes stopped glowing and the wall vanished. She then picked up Mirabelle and did the same thing. She then walked over to Cloud's cot and popped the bubble. Cloud fell onto her bed and looked up at her mother and fell asleep.

Kira went back to their room and told Darkness what happened. He was surprised to hear that they were elementals and that they had mastered their powers. The next day was a bit of a stressful day.

'KIRA'S P.O.V'

*bleep,bleep,bleep*

I awoke to the sound of my alarm and groaned as I stretched. I stood up and walked to the nursery and saw Cloud waking up and she stretched her wings. She flapped her wings and flew towards me. I caught her and spun around and cradled her. I saw her move her wings so I let her fly. She flew past my head and into my room where she collided into Darkness. I heard the yawns of my other children and turned around to see them all flying towards the bedroom. I ran after them and saw Darkness awake and hugging the quadruplets.

I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Darkness. He said "Good morning Ki." and I said good morning back. We got dressed, fed our new family and then played with the babies. We saw them use their abilities and studied their reaction to each other. Duchess liked picking on Adrian but was close with Mirabelle, Cloud liked picking on Duchess but was close with Adrian, Mirabelle liked picking on Cloud but was close with Duchess and Adrian liked picking on Mirabelle but was close with cloud. Kira got a blanket and spread it out on the floor. She then got Scooter and put her on the blanket.

Scooter looked up at Kira and then the babies before letting out an excited squeal. Scooter immediately jumped onto Adrian and nuzzled him. Adrian giggled and started to stroke her fur. She purred and lay down on her side. Kira picked her up and again placed her on the blanket. She started playing with her and when she learned something, she gave her a carrot.

Kira put her hands underneath Scooter and lifted her up and walked to the laundry so she could eat or drink something. The young mother walked to the lounge room and packed away the blanket and then sent the kids to bed so they could have a nap.

~M rated~ Once that was done she walked back to the lounge room and collapsed onto the sofa. Darkness sat next to her before hugging her and then kissed her cheek. "You have done a good job Kira in taking care of our children." He whispered. "Thanks, and so have you." She replied. She leant into him and rested her head in the crook of his neck he kissed her cheek and put his hand around her body. She then pushed him down to the sofa and kissed him. He kissed back and before they new it, they were half naked in their bedroom. Kira started taking his shoes off and he leant back against the headboard. Kira took her black lace bra off and crawled up to the now naked hedgehog. She kissed him before taking her panties off and then put her hands on his man hood. She worked her hands up and down his sheath, earning pleny of moans and grunts from her fiancee. She stopped just before his climax just to tease him.

She kissed him before going to a box she has and pulling out a condom. She put the condom on his member and licked the surface before putting her hands on his hips and positioned her entrance above his cock. She slowly slid it in and started riding him. Darkness placed his hands on her hips and slammed her down faster.

They heard a slam and a thump and immediately stopped to listen. Water started pooling under the drawer and there was a vine growing from under the door way. Kira immediately wrapped a robe around her and ran out the bedroom leaving a very annoyed Hedgehog behind. Kira reached the nursery and saw Cloud and Adrian making an oasis in the middle of the room and Air puppies and Flame kittens roamed the oasis as well.

Kira stomped her foot down, she was surrounded by black smoke before she could yell out "STOP!" .She threw her hands out in front of her and everything was enveloped in the smoke. When the smoke cleared, everything was back to normal.  
>She fell to her knees and panted. She looked at her hands wide-eyed and started to shake. She heard feet behind her. "Hey, are you ok?" Darkness asked. She turned around. "I think so…" she replied. Darkness led her back to the bed and they continued their act of love.<p>


End file.
